


Kissing

by Tortellini



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Kissing, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Cheryl and Toni tell their friends about their first kiss.Oneshot/drabble





	Kissing

"All right all right," Veronica was saying excitedly, with a big grin. "Let’s hear about the kiss."

Cheryl rose an eyebrow, but for the most part she was silent, so she continued.

"Was it like… was it a soft brush against your lips? Or was it like a, you know, “I gotta have you now” kinda thing?"

Cheryl shrugged. "Well at first it was really intense, you know. And then we just sort of sunk into it."

Veronica nodded. "Okay, so was she holding you, or were her hands on your back?"

"No actually first they were… they started on my waist. And then they slid up, and then they were in my hair." 

Veronica's eyes lit up. "Oh!" That made sense.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toni was talking to Sweet Pea. Needless to say, things were a little different. 

"...and then I kissed Cheryl." she was saying. 

"Tongue?" Sweet Pea asked. 

Toni nodded. "Yep." 

"Cool."

 


End file.
